Un Grinch de ojos ambar
by Vielka B.H
Summary: Hermione Granger nunca fue fanática de la Navidad por culpa de su papá, sin embargo su pequeño Andrew hará lo que sea con tal de devolverle ese espíritu navideño...asi tenga que convencer a su papá a espaldas de Hermione.


**Hola, les traigo aqui un One-Shot que forma parte del reto de Navidad del grupo Harmony hasta la tumba de Facebook.**

**Es una "adaptación" de la historia del Grinch, la pelicula, aunque no me base tanto en ella.**

**Es de 8,179 palabras, hasta donde yo se. Y es (obviamente) Harmony.**

**Espero que les guste, y perdonen mis faltas, ya que es mi primer one-shot harmony ^^U**

**Disfruten la lectura y feliz Año Nuevo!**

* * *

**POV. Andrew**

_Los copos de nieve caían con tanta fluidez, que a veces se me era cansado estar limpiando mis gafas a cada momento, son estos los momentos cuando detesto mi genética paterna…aunque más detesto saber de quién es la genética y no poder acercarme a él…mi madre dice que es mejor así, que él me dañaría y que por eso nos alejo de él…aunque más deseo yo el saber porque mi madre opina eso. Mis abuelos me cuentan (a espaldas de ella) que antes mi papá y ella eran la pareja más feliz de Hogsmeade, ni ellos mismo se explican la razón de la ruptura…a veces siento que yo fui lo que lo provoco, después de todo mi madre me tuvo a los 17 años._

_Los abuelos dicen que para ella fue difícil después de que peleo con papa: la casa nos las habían quitado y no había dinero, los abuelos tuvieron que irse pero mamá no podía moverse, que era peligroso para mi, asi que comenzó a cazar animales silvestres y con la piel, armar ropa para vender, y cuando yo ya tenía 6 meses en su pancita, poco a poco consiguió el dinero para un pequeño terreno, y con el paso de los años fue adaptando para nosotros dos, los abuelos ya no quisieron regresar…mamá es una mujer muy fuerte, es lo que dicen muchos, ella ha logrado ser todo para mí…pero sé que su esfuerzo le trae muchas consecuencias: ella no tiene amigas, ni sale con algun joven, dice que a los hombres ella no les atractiva, pero yo los he escuchado: ellos no se acercan a ella por temor a "él", que nos e quien es…hoy es noche buena, y vendrá santa, pero lo que yo quiero para navidad no es otra cosa que ver a mi papá…ahora estoy en el pueblo observando como muchos niños están con sus familias completas y me siento más solo: mamá ahora trabaja, para ya estar conmigo hasta el día primero, un día antes de mi cumpleaños…mamá dice que cuando nací, los fuegos artificiales me recibieron. Ahora mejor debería caminar al parque, hay me veré con un amigo: el es Harry Potter y es mayor que yo, creo que hasta 7 años más que mamá….me lo encontré un día en el cementerio, a veces voy a ese lugar a darle flores a las personas que no reciben visitas, mamá dice que eso me hace un buen niño y Harry opina lo mismo. El es un gran hombre, pero mi mamá no sabe de él, Harry dice que si se enteraba me alejaría de él…se lo pregunte una vez y el solo se quedo callado, pero se que se aguantaba las lagrimas. El tiene 3 hermanos, Alexander, que es mayor que Harry por 7 años, después sigue él, luego su hermano Jonathan que es 7 años menor que él y su hermana pequeña Lizet, que es 3 años mayor que yo y 21 años mayor que Harry…es mucha la diferencia…oh ya lo vi, y parece que esta con varias personas: 2 peli rojas y 3 peli negros igual a él…_

__**POV. Narradora**

-¡Hola Harry!-el pequeño niño corrió hasta pararse frente a Harry-Hola Andrew, ¿Cómo estás?

-No me quejo, hoy mi madre salio a trabajar, asi estará conmigo todas las naciones

-Ven-lo cargo y le señalo a las personas-Mira ellos son mis padres y mis hermanos

-Harry me ha hablado de ustedes-Lily sonrió y me beso la mejilla-Que buen mozo eres

-Gracias-Andrew se sonrojo y luego miro a los otros tres restantes-Ellos son mis hermanos…-Andrew lo interrumpió y señalo al mayor, que la única diferencia entre Harry y él, era su cabello largo-El es Alex, el Jonathan y ella Lizet

-Oh, pero que niño tan astuto-Alex se lo quito a Harry y lo puso sobre sus hombros-Y dinos Andrew ¿Cómo está tu mamá?-Andrew dejo de sonreír y se tallo el cabello-No lo sé, hay veces que la encuentro feliz, peor otras siento que en cualquier momento se caerá

-¿Está enferma?-Harry se sobre salto y miro a Andrew-¡No!...es solo que la noto cansada, siempre está haciendo algo y no ha dormido porque dice que Santa le pide mucha ayuda para los regalos, que a Santa no le alcanza para todos los niños, peor ella dice que voy a tener mis regalos-Lizet suspiro y miro a sus padres-Andrew ¿y tu papá?-Lily sujeto al pequeño niño, sentándolo en sus piernas, ya que se sentó en una banca del parque-No sé, mamá dice que él está en otro lugar…pero mamá siempre dice que cuando llegue el día, el vendrá por mi y estará siempre conmigo

-No lo dudo

-Y mamá dice que él me querrá mucho…solo quiero para navidad a mis papás juntos, pero ella piensa que papá no la quiere

-Lo más seguro es que se equivoca, tu papá la debe amar con locura

-Eso espero James-Andrew se recargo en el hombro de Lily-¿Donde trabaja tu mamá?

-Ella trabaja en muchos lugares. En la mañana va con los tesoreros y administra los recursos e impuestos, en la tarde va al comedor central ha cuidar a las personas mayores y en las noches va a la casa de telas de la señora Minerva, mamá se pone feliz cuando va con la señora Minerva

-Tu madre quería ser diseñadora-Harry le acaricio el cabello y se hinco frente a él-¿Conocías a mi madre?

-Si…la última vez que la vi fue hace 10 años, antes de que nacieras…cuando te conocí te me hiciste muy familiar-Harry dejo su mano sobre la mejilla de Andrew: su piel era blanca, de pelo negro y ojos verdes, con lentes circulares, además de un diminuto lunar debajo de su oreja, muy claro-¿Sabías que tu mamá estuvo enamorada de mi hermano Harry?

-¿De verdad Lizet?

-Sí, recuerdo que yo tenía 3 años cuando se conocieron, tu madre estaba en el parque con Vicktor Krum-Harry soltó un gruñido y fulmino a su hermana con la mirada-Mi hermano recién regresaba de un viaje, tenia…

-Tenía 24 años, acababa de graduarme de auror y ya regresaba de mi practica en el ministerio-Harry miro el cielo y por su mente pasaron los sucesos que lo marcaron…

_-Flash back-_

_Las hojas caídas de los árboles formaban una bella alfombra en el parque del pueblo, frente a la plaza. Hermione Granger estaba en los columpios con Vicktor Krum detrás de ella, que le daba el impulso. Ambos se reían ante las bromas del joven, mientras el sol se ocultaba tras las faldas de las montañas._

_Justo en ese momento, una carroza se paraba frente al parque, de donde descendieron 4 jóvenes: un peli negro de ojos verdes junto a dos pelirrojos de ojos azules, seguidos por una muchacha rubia, de bellos ojos azules y sonrisa maliciosa. Los 4 avanzaron al parque, cerca de donde estaban los otros 2._

_-¿Vives aquí Harry? ¡Qué lugar tan hermoso y pacifico!-la rubia se prenso del brazo del peli negro mientras se reía como niña chiquita-¿No es hermoso Ronald? Mi padre y yo deberíamos mudarnos aquí-el peli rojo se encogió de hombros mientras la peli roja bufaba por el viento-Pues yo lo veo como un lugar muy anticuado_

_-Ginny tu prefieres la capital todos lo sabemos-Luna le saco la lengua y se acerco donde estaban Hermione y Vicktor-Luna es muy sociable_

_-Ni que lo digas Ron, eres alguien con mucha suerte-Harry le dio un codazo a Ron, mientras Ginny tomaba de la mano al peli rojo-Espero que tus padres me acepten_

_-No te preocupes Ginny, mamá y papá son muy comprensivos_

_-Solo espero que no nos hagan mudarnos por aquí-Harry la miro con su ceja alzada-¿Te molesta?_

_-Harry, esto es un pueblo, Londres es más bonito, tiene todas las comodidades y hay están mis padres y todos nuestros amigos_

_-Para mí este es un lugar ideal, hay mucha tranquilidad y tiene todo lo necesario-peor antes de que Ginny le respondiera, llego Luna corriendo con Hermione pisándole los talones ya que la jalaba del brazo-Ya tienes nuevo juguete -Luna golpeo el hombro de Ginny-Ella es Hermione, es de aquí y se ofreció a ser mi guía_

_-Yo puedo hacer eso_

_-Pero tu vienes a ver a tus padres-Harry frunció el ceño y miro a Hermione que solo trataba de recuperar el aire-No te recuerdo, ¿naciste aquí?_

_-Pues claro, soy Hermione Granger-Harry abrió los ojos y la boca, mientras se tensaba-¿Gra-Granger?_

_-Asi que tú también eres de esa bola de estúpidos que piensan cosas de mi madre_

_-No yo…es solo que… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Hermione frunció el ceño-No soy hija de James Potter si eso es lo que piensas, tengo 17-Harry asintió y soltó el aire retenido-Bueno…ella es Ginny Wesley y su Hermano Ron, el es mi prometido_

_-Mucho gusto-Hermione les extendió la mano y la apretó, salvo Ginny que solo le dio un saludo con la mano-Y él es Harry…_

_-Evans, mi nombre es Harry Evans-Hermione lo miro con duda-Me recuerdas a alguien…no importa_

_-¿Cómo han ido las cosas en el pueblo?_

_-Mejor, el hospital funciona mejor y…-Ginny la interrumpió con rudeza-Lo siento…niña, pero nosotros tenemos un compromiso, tenemos cosas que hacer asi que si nos disculpas-Ginny jalo a Harry del brazo y comenzaron a caminar-Eh, luego nos vemos_

_-Que grosera es Ginny_

_-Luna por favor-pero la rubia le dio la espalda a Ron-¿Puedes enseñarme un lugar donde vendan ropa, quiero ponerme algo como lo que tu traes-Hermione se sonrojo-Lo que traigo son harapos-Hermione se aliso la falda corta que traía: tenía un pantalón de lana color camello, con botas altas de cordones, además de una falta corta, sujetada con un cinturón donde traía varios estuches, además de una blusa manga corta café oscuro junto a un chaleco negro con el gorro forrado de peluche por la orilla-Es muy bonita, llévame a una tienda-Luna la tomo del brazo y la jalo-B-bueno… ¿No vas?-miro a Ron que solo se reía-No gracias, suerte Hermione, mo novia es una loca cuando se trata de comprar-Ron corrió hacia los otros dos muchachos-Sígueme, iremos por mi amigo-Hermione alcanzo a Vicktor que comía una manzana-¿Y bien?_

_-Ella es Luna, viene de la capital a pasar las vacaciones, la acompañare a comprar ropa, ¿vienes?_

_-No lo creo hermosa, mis padres necesitan mi presencia, ya sabes, Elisa está muy nerviosa con ellos_

_-¿Quién es Elisa?_

_-Es mi prometida, nos casamos en 15 días_

_-Oh, qué emoción, yo también me voy a casar, pero Ron aún no le dice a sus padres-Luna soltó un pechero y Hermione se río-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes pareja?_

_-O no, nadie se interesa en mí_

_-Hermione es el tipo de chica que hace de todo, menos de novia_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes a alguien que llama tu atención peor es un amor imposible?-Hermione se sonrojo-N-no es eso…vamos por tu ropa-Hermione la guio a una tienda, donde ella trabajaba por las noches._

_Desde la llegada de Harry habían pasado 10 días, Hermione y Luna se veían todos los días, Hermione la llevaba a varios lugares: parques, lagos, a la iglesia y muchos lugares que ella disfrutaba. Cuando Hermione se veía con Luna, algunas veces se veía con los Wesleys y Harry, que seguía empeñado en ocultarle su primer apellido y que se iba a casar, pues la castaña despertaba sentimientos en él._

_-No lo recordaba tan grande-Harry miraba el mercado principal, donde muchas mujeres compraban sus víveres y los vendedores armaban sus ventas y otros adornaban el paso del mercado para el día de brujas-Hace 3 años la familia Potter junto con el alcalde Malfoy han empezado con una restauración en el pueblo…la iglesia ya la repararon, estaña acabando, solo faltan las casa más antiguas-Hermione selecciono unas manzanas y las pago-Hermione es una gran anfitriona_

_-Aquí nació y aquí morirá, claro que lo conoce bien, se tiene que conformar con esto-Ginny tomo una perra y la mordí, sin pagarla-Señorita, debe pagarme_

_-¿Yo?-Hermione se rio-Déjela señora, es de la capital_

_-Oh, eso explica su comportamiento tan caníbal-Hermione se carcajeo junto con Luna-¡Luna no te burles de mi hermana! ¡Y tu Hermione te pido que…!_

_-Oh Ron, no empieces, me choca que salgamos y solo te dedique s a tu hermana-Luna tomo a Harry y Hermione del brazo y salio con ellos del mercado-Lamento la conducta de…_

_-No me molesta, aquí en el pueblo me han dicho cosas peores_

_-¿Por qué?-Harry se tenso y Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la fuente-Mi familia es de las pocas que no somos agraciadas con bienes, riquezas o belleza como los demás-Hermione se sostuvo un mechón y luego miro a la mayoría de jovencitas, que se juntaban y platicaban-Hace 20 años, mi madre entro a trabajar con la familia Potter…para no aburrirte, tacharon a mi madre de zorra-Luna dio un gritillo y miro a Harry que solo cerró los ojos-Todo empezó porque mi madre se volvió muy allegada a James Potter, peor la señora Lily temió de mi madre…como si ella fuera más bonita que Lily Potter_

_-¿La conoces?-Harry se sentó junto a ella y empujando a Luna, que le pellizco la mano-De vista, ella es la mujer más hermosa del pueblo, todos lo saben…cuando empezaron los rumores, mi madre conoció a mi padre, antes ella no se interesaba en él, ella amaba a Severus Snape-Harry soltó una sonrisa y Hermione le empujo con el hombro-Pero él como la difamaban no la ayudaban, asi que se caso con mi padre para callar las malas lenguas, pero eso no los detuvo…los Potter-Hermione apretó las manos y cerró los ojos-Ellos…destruyeron todo lo que mi padre tenía: la hacienda se la quitaron y lo tacharon de ladrón, difamaron a mi madre que ya no la dejan salir sin que le escupan a los pies y cuando se embarazo de mí-Hermione sacudió la cabeza-Nos lo quitaron todo, lo único que se nos quedo fue un pequeño terreno que hemos ido construyendo_

_-¿Pero porque esa obsesión hacia ustedes?-Luna empujo al suelo a Harry-Mamá dice que fue algo que la señora Lily empezó…pero yo lo dudo_

_-¿Qué?-ambos la miraron como ella sonreía-Una vez me la encontré en el parque, hace 3 años, recién había nacido su hija la menor, ella es muy noble y de corazón puro…estoy segura que ella no empezó este problema-Harry suspiro y agradeció que l castaña no culpara a su madre-¿Y ya tienes tu ropa para la boda de Vicktor?-Luna se sentó junto a Hermione y evito que Harry le quitara el lugar-¡Egoísta!_

_-¡Yo la vi primero tonto Hermione será mi amante!-Hermione se sonrojo y de un brinco cayo a la fuente empapándose toda-¡Ves lo que provocas!-Harry estiro la mano para ayudarla, pero Luna, con tal de hacer una travesura, lo empujo, haciendo que Harry callera sobre Hermione, besándola en los labios-¡Harry!-Ginny llego corriendo y grito soltándolas cosas que traía en las manos-¡Hermione!-Harry se separo muy avergonzado, pero se preocupo cuando vio como Hermione se apretaba su brazo-M-me duele_

_-¡Te lo has fracturado!-Harry la ayudo a levantarse-Lo siento tanto Hermione, no fue adrede_

_-N-no te preocupes Luna-Hermione se sentó en una banca, con ayuda de Ron y Harry-¿El viejo Albus sigue vivo?_

_-T-tiene más vidas que un gato-Harry sonrió, pero volvió a su preocupación al ver a Hermione temblar-Ron ayúdame a llevarla con Albus-la tomo en brazos y Ron como pudo le quito su chaleco negro y la falda corta además de las botas-Oh, que bonitos pies-Luna se los toco y Hermione se rio por las cosquillas, pero gimió al notar su brazo punzar-¡Luna!_

_-Lo siento-Harry corrió rumbo a una casa que estaba algo maltratada, pero se mantenía en pie-¡Albus!-Harry entro como loco-encontrándose a sus padres con él-¡Harry!... ¿¡Que pasa!?-Albus le indico a Harry una camilla donde Harry dejo en la cama a una Hermione inconsciente-¿Qué paso?_

_-Accidentalmente caímos en la fuente y le lastime el brazo-Albus se rio y miro a la castaña-Una clienta frecuente…esta niña ha tenido más caídas que tú James-el pelinegro de ojos almendra se rio y se fijo en la castaña-Su cara se me es conocida_

_-Es la hija de Anna Granger-James abrió mucho los ojos y Lily suspiro-¿La conoces? ¿Sabe que eres mi hijo?_

_-No papá, sabe mi nombre pero no mi apellido-James asintió y Lily se acerco a la castaña-¿Cres que ella…nos odie?_

_-No-contesto Harry con tranquilidad-Ella me dijo que tu no fuiste la que empezó los rumores, que te cree inocente-Lily sonrió y James se sentó en el sillón-Hace mucho que no sé nada de Anna_

_-¿Sigue casada?_

_-No-Albus le coloco una venda en el brazo a Hermione y los volvió a mirar-Anna se divorcio hace 16 años, no soportaba al señor Granger, asi que él se fue con una amante suya, le dejo el apellido a la niña, no a ella…se fue cuando esta pequeña tenía como 11 meses…por culpa de eso, Hermione hablo hasta los 4 años con la ayuda de Minerva_

_-¿Y qué hace Anna?_

_-Trabaja en el comedor, es cocinera y enfermera, a veces viene de visita, pero viene más esta pequeña-Albus le puso una férula y luego le dio de beber un poco de jugo de limón con miel-Lo mejor será que se vallan, pronto despertara y no queremos mal entendidos-James y Lily asintieron-Hermione tiene 17 años, es una jovencita muy bonita Harry-Lily miro a su hijo como se sonrojaba-Llévala a la casa Harry_

_-Lily, Harry esta por casarse, ¿recuerdas?_

_-Esa mujer es una presumida Harry Potter-Lily se fue de la casa ignorando a su esposo y a su hijo-¿Por qué esta tan enojada con Ginny?-_

_-Sabes que a tu madre le duele que tú y tus hermanos se vallan, ella quiere que se queden aquí_

_-No quiero enfadar a Ginny y su familia-James alzo las cejas-¿Y tu desde cuando detienes tus metas por los demás Harry? Creí que te habíamos enseñado que nadie es dueño de nuestras decisiones_

_-Pero Ginny…_

_-Nada hijo, tu madre sabe porque te dice las cosas, tu novia odia este pueblo ¿crees que querrá venir de visita?-Harry negó con la cabeza-Ni siquiera nos recibirá en tu casa…piénsalo hijo, solo queremos lo mejor para ti y Ginny Wesley…-James se quedo callado al ver llegar a los pelirrojos y la chica rubia-¡Harry nos dejaste! ¡Casi nos perdemos!-Ginny llego a Harry y le pego en el pecho-¡No lo vulvas a hacer! ¡Puedo perderme!...le diré a mi padre que se apure con la boda, ya no soporto este lugar ¡mira mi ropa! ¡Está llena de lodo!-James miro a su hijo y luego salió del lugar riéndose internamente_

_-Ginny, solo aguanta hasta navidad por favor-peor la pelirroja se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en el sofá-Aquí no podemos salir al cine ni a comprar los regalos Harry ¡No puedo regalarle una baratija a mi mamá! ¡Ella quiere algo costoso y yo también!-Hermione empezó a parpadear y miro a Albus-¿Hola?_

_-Señorita Granger, usted tiene mala suerte-Hermione se rio y se enderezo-¿Tan mal estoy que usare esto?_

_-Solo unos 10 días-Hermione suspiro-Una buena excusa para no ir a la boda de Vicktor-peor Luna salto a la cama y asusto a Hermione-¡Iras a esa boda!_

_-Pe-pero…_

_-¡Nada de peros! ¡Yo te compre un vestido y lo vas a usar!-Hermione asintió ante la mirada amenazante de Luna-Vale, iré-todos se rieron, salvo Ginny que miro con odio a la castaña, que empezó una plática con Harry y Luna._

_Cuando llego la víspera de Navidad, todo el pueblo estaba adornando las calles y plazas: junto a la fuente, pusieron un gran árbol, que los niños adornaban con ayuda de la magia de sus padres, las señoras, decoraban sus casas y de ventana a ventana pasaban las escarchas con esferas y luces. El bosque estaba con sus árboles llenos de luces y en las bancas se encontraban figuras mágicas que saludaban a la gente cuando pasaban cerca._

_Hermione, junto con Harry y Luna, salían a comprar las cosas para decorar la casa de Hermione: esferas, escharchas, figuritas y con ayuda de Harry y Ron, pusieron el árbol en la casa de Hermione. La castaña estaba muy contenta con sus nuevos amigos, la mayoría de los jóvenes en el pueblo la tachaban de muchas cosas, pero ellos supieron ver más allá de la chica antisocial. Además, la castaña muchas veces sentía ese cosquilleo en su vientre la ver a Harry, cuando platicaban los dos solos, o él moreno la acompañaba comprar cosas o la llevaba al comedor a ayudar a su madre, que no se molesto al conocer los nuevos amigos de Hermione._

_-¿Y cómo te fue hoy con Harry?-Hermione escupió el agua que bebía y miro ruborizada a su mamá-¿Co-como supiste que salí con Harry?_

_-Cuando sales con él estas de muy buen humor y tu rostro brilla…te enamoraste de Harry-Hermione suspiro y recargo su cara sobre su mano mientras sonreía-Si…él es muy atento conmigo, también cariñoso y se preocupa por mi_

_-Que bueno amor, el es muy guapo y muy buen mozo-Hermione se sonrojo y luego se carcajeo-y que hay con sus padres, ¿Quiénes son?_

_-Se apellida Evans-Anna soltó el cucharon y la miro-¿Evans?_

_-¿Qué pasa mamá? Te has puesto blanca de repente-Anna se quedo en shock y luego miro a Hermione-Cariño, ya no te veas con ese joven_

_-Pe-pero que dices mamá, Harry es…-pero su madre se levanto de la silla-¡Que ya no lo veas! ¡Te lo prohíbo!_

_-¡Que sucede contigo! ¡Sabes que yo casi no tengo amigos! ¡Ellos me aceptaron con todo lo que tu armaste viéndote con el señor Potter!-Hermione se tapo la boca, mientras veía como su madre caía en la silla sollozando-Ma-mamá…lo siento tanto yo-pero Anna salio corriendo, escondiéndose en su habitación-¿Hermione?-Harry entro a la casa y cuando la vio corrió para abrazarla, soltando una caja con un moño que llevaba-¿¡Mione, Merlín que te paso!?-Harry la abrazo y Hermione comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro. _

_Cuando se tranquilizo, Harry la llevo a la sala donde la sentó y se hinco frente a ella-¿Qué paso?-Hermione le conto todo lo sucedido y Harry se sintió terriblemente culpable por todo: a pesar de tener la confianza de decirle la verdad, Harry temía perderla, que lo viera de otra forma y se alejara de él, peor lo que más temía, es que ella le negara la oportunidad de amarla, de ser ella la que estuviera en su vida y no Ginny-Hermione…tengo que decirte algo-Hermione le tomo la cara y de improvisto lo beso en los labios. Harry se quedo sorprendido, pero antes de que ella se alejara, la tomo del cuello y la acerco más a él profundizando el beso. Cuando el aire se hizo falta, Harry la soltó de poco a poco, dejando juntas sus frentes-¿Qué…?-cuando Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a Harry, pego un grito y salto, cayendo junto con el sillón de espaldas-¡Hermione!-Harry entre risas la ayudo a levantarse junto con él y Hermione estaba algo sonrojada-Eres sorprendente e impredecible_

_-¡Cállate!-Harry la brazo de la cintura y junto sus frentes-¿Qué querías decirme?-Harry suspiro y negó con la cabeza-Luego será…ahora, quiero que me acompañes a una posada en casa de Minerva_

_-Sí, pero antes de que se moviera, Harry la beso otra vez-¿Qué seremos ahora?_

_-Lo que tú quieras-Hermione sonrió y Harry se mordió la lengua-"En que problema me estoy metiendo"-Harry se acerco a la caja y se la dio a Hermione que acomodaba en sillón-Ten, les traje esto a ti y tu mamá-Hermione tomo la caja, se sentó en el sillón y con cuidado la abrió, para encontrar adentro una estrella de plata, muy brillosa con las iniciales H.G & A.G.-Ron encontró un lugar donde personifican esferas y esas cosas…espero les guste_

_-Es hermosa Harry…muchas gracias-Hermione recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry-…mamá se pone muy triste con la navidad, fue la época en donde papá nos dejo…vamos Harry, a Minerva no le gusta que sean impuntuales-Harry tomo las manos de Hermione y salieron de la casa._

_La posada resulto ser muy amena: hubieron varias piñatas donde los niños disfrutaron el romperla, sacando todos los dulces, la comida no escaso y los juegos reinaron por toda la noche, el que más la disfruto fue Ron, que cuando rompió un piñata se lanzo sobre los dulces y empezó a gruñirles a los niños como un perro que cuida su comida, se la paso jugando con todos, participando y comiendo acompañado por Luna, que se reía a cada ocurrencia de su novio. Harry y Hermione, fueron más de los que participaron en juegos como la silla, donde participaban cierta cantidad de gente y ponían la misma cantidad de sillas, restando una; ponían una canción y debían bailar alrededor y al momento de parar la canción, conseguir una silla y el que se quedaba parado perdía, y asi sucesivamente._

_-¡Vamos Hermione solo quedas tu y Harry!-el moreno estaba frente a ella, que solo se reía la ver la cara que ponía Harry-¡Cállate Ron!-Hermione se volvió a carcajear, ya que Harry se las vio negras para llegar a la última ronda-Te recuerdo que tú me empujaste y fui a dar al pastel_

_Olviden eso chicos o Minerva los seguirá reprendiendo-ambos chicos se callaron al sentir la mirada pesada de Minerva-Bien… ¡A bailar!-Luna puso al música y Hermione empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la silla mientras Harry la seguía-¡Ahora una más rápida!-el ritmo aumento de velocidad y Hermione comenzó a correr, con Harry detrás de ella-¡Alto!-cuando Hermione se quiso sentar, no conto con que Harry se lanzaría y ambos rodarían de la silla cayéndose en el suelo-¡Empate!-Ron se acerco a ellos casi muriéndose de la risa-Hay por los calzones de Merlín, se hubieran visto…Harry se lanzo como lo hace Luna para conseguir la ultima bufanda-Ron se tiro al suelo a reírse-Cállate Ronald-Hermione se levanto y luego Harry, quedando los 3 sentados-Nunca había estado en algo como esto-Ron se limpio la lagrima que salía-¿De verdad?...aqui es una cosa muy bonita-Hermione miro a donde todos se paraban para acomodar las sillas-En Londres solo se hace la cena, no anticipan fiestas asi-Ron miro con tristeza el cielo-Mi madre sería feliz aquí_

_-¿Y porque no viene?_

_-Ella es como Ginny, prefiere la ciudad…para ella vale más un collar de perlas que esto-Ron recargo sus manos en el suelo-Eso está mal…muchas veces se confunde el valor de las cosas, mi madre y yo somos muy felices aquí por lo mismo. Aquí hay fiestas, hay convivencia…cuando hay una posada notas como la felicidad rodea el aire y todos nos permitimos perdonar para pasarla bien-Harry miro a Hermione, que se emocionaba al ver a unos niños acercarse-Va otra piñata ¿no van?_

_-¡Yo sí!_

_-No tu no Ron-una niña rubia se acerco a él y lo señalo con el dedo-La ultima piñata te la quedaste tu junto con los dulces ¡eres un glotón!_

_-No soy un glotón… ¿Cómo te llamas?-la niña le saco la lengua y se fue con Hermione-Ven tu, no has pasado-entre todos los niños la pararon y la guiaron a la piñata, Minerva le tapo los ojos y el hijo del alcalde Draco Malfoy le dio las vueltas, riéndose con ella-… ¿Qué harás con Ginny?-Harry miro a Ron-No quiero que Ginny siga aquí contigo Harry ,es claro que no la amas…amas a Hermione-Ron señalo a la castaña que intentaba inútilmente dar con la piñata-¿Estas enojado?_

_-No Harry…Luna tiene razón, estoy solapando a Ginny y con eso solo gano fastidiar a la gente-Harry se rio de Ron-Luna te amenazo con dejarte dormir en la calle-Ron sollozo-¡Es muy mala!...pero al final tiene razón_

_-Gracias Ron, para mí significa mucho que no me guardes rencor_

_-Eres mi mejor amigo-ambos se levantaron y se dieron un abrazo y caminaron al centro del lugar, donde Hermione hacia un puchero con Draco-¡No es justo! Lo hiciste a propósito hurón_

_-Es cosa del destino-Hermione tomo el palo e intento darle a Draco-¡Eh cálmate tu brabucona!-Harry la sostuvo antes de que le pegara la rubio-Gracias hombre, tu si controlas a una fiera-Harry bufo y se llevo a Hermione de ahí-Ya te llevare a tu casa, son la una de la mañana_

_-Gracias-ambos caminaron tomados de la mano, hasta llegar a la casa de la castaña-¿Ya no pasas?-Harry dudo un poco, pero al final la acompaño a su cuarto, junto con una taza de chocolate. Se quedaron hasta tarde platicando entre susurros y risas-¿Tu madre no se enojara?_

_-No te preocupes, ella tiene el sueño pesado_

_-¿Cómo tu?_

_-Más o menos, pero casi puedo aguantarlo todo_

_-¿Todo?-la castaña asintió y el moreno se lanzo contra ella, provocándole cosquillas-¡N-no Harry! ¡Para!-ambos siguieron asi, hasta que la puerta sonó-Hermione querida, ¿Qué pasa? Haces mucho ruido-ambos se quedaron quietos aguantándose la risa-N-no es nada mamá…Luna está conmigo_

_-Está bien querida, pero mañana tienes que trabajar, no se desvelen_

_-Adiós mamá-cuando la mamá de Hermione se fue, Harry se rio-¿Soy Luna? Valla, ahora soy un prófugo_

_-No hables tan alto-ambos se rieron, pero ahora se dieron cuenta que Harry tenia a Hermione debajo de él, con su blusa alzada hasta la mitad de su cintura, además de que la chaqueta de Harry estaba colgando de sus brazos-Creo que…tienes que irte-Harry le rozo los labios mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella-Ya son…las dos…-pero Harry seguía besándola, mientras con una mano recorría la piel expuesta-¿Tengo que irme? ¿Ahora?-Hermione sonrió y tomo a Harry del cuello para acercarlo a ella y besarlo-Sinceramente no…quiero que te quedes conmigo-junto sus labios y Harry se acomodo de forma que su peso no recayera en Hermione-E-espera-Harry se alejo un poco de ella, pero al ver los ojos de Hermione brillar, sus labios rojos y su cabello esparcido por toda la almohada, se guardo su comentario y siguió disfrutando de las sensaciones que la castaña despertaba en él._

_Ambos se dedicaron a amarse en cuerpo y alma, con las estrellas cubriéndolos y el viento siendo su melodía que los acompañaba ante cada nueva experiencia._

_Después de esa noche, las cosas entre Harry y Hermione se volvieron confusas: cuando estaban solos o acompañados de alguien que no sea Ginny, Harry era de lo más cariñoso con ella, la abrazaba o cargaba y a veces, le robaba uno que otro beso, pero cuando llegaba Ginny, Harry procuraba evitar tener contacto con ella, hasta se escabullía de ella con Ginny. Hermione se molestaba y dejaba de hablarle al moreno durante todo el día, pero Harry sabía cómo reconciliarse y volvían a lo mismo._

_El día de Navidad, Hermione los invito a cenar con ellos, salvo a Ginny, que no toleraba a la castaña y viceversa._

_Al llegar la cena, Hermione hablo con su madre y le pidió perdón, pero aun asi, no pudo evitar que el ambiente entre Anna y Harry no se volviera tenso y trataban de evitarse_

_-No sé qué sucede con mi madre, nunca se había puesto de esta manera-Hermione estaba con Harry en la cocina, sirviendo las porciones de pastel-No me incomoda, ella solo quiere saber si soy el indicado para ti_

_-Creo que esa decisión me corresponde a mí-Hermione lo tomo del cuello y lo beso-Oh, lo siento-Anna se quedo en la puerta con la cara sonrojada, mientras Hermione se apartaba de Harry-N-no te preocupes mamá_

_-Solo venia a dejar los platos-Anna los dejo y antes de salir le dijo a Harry-Te buscan-Harry asintió-Iré a ver, ya vuelvo-Hermione lo tomo de la mano y le beso la mejilla-Te amo Harry-Harry la beso en la frente-Yo también pequeña-Harry salio al recibidor, donde Anna lo esperaba junto a la puerta-¿Eres el hijo de James?-Harry se tenso, pero sabía que ya no podía ocultarlo-Si, el segundo…escuche yo…_

_-No me importa nada de lo que tengas que decirme, solo quiero que te alejes de mi hija-Anna lo dejo solo y Harry se tallo el puente de la nariz, suspiro y salio, encontrándose con Ginny y sus padres-¿Q-que haces aquí Ginny? _

_-Pues tus padres me dijeron que ibas a estar aquí y como tu futura esposa debo estar contigo, asi que te vine a alcanzar…que grosero de tu parte el no habernos invitado-Harry miro a sus padres que lo miraron con tristeza-Pe-pero esta es la casa de Hermione Ginny no puedes llegar asi_

_-Soy tu novia Harry, y si tú estás aquí, yo también-Ginny entro a la casa, siendo Hermione la primera que la viera-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Alcanzar a mis amigos y mi novio-Harry se tenso junto con Luna y Ron-¿De qué hablas?, yo solo invite a Harry, Luna y Ron-Ginny sonrió con inocencia fingida-¿Qué no lo sabes?-Hermione negó, pero antes de que Ginny hablara, por la puerta entraron James y Lily Potter, dejando a Hermione en shock y provocando que soltara los platos que traía en las manos-Hija, no seas tan descuida… ¡James!-Anna dejo caer la jarra de vino, mientras sujetaba a Hermione-H-hola Anna…perdón por venir aquí sin…_

_-¿¡Que hacen ustedes en mi casa!? ¡Lárguense!-Anna dejo a Hermione y se acerco a los Potter-Fuera de mi casa, no soy recibidos_

_-Anna por favor, déjame hablar contigo ¿vale? No arruines la fiesta-Hermione se recupero del shock y miro a Harry-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-pero Ginny respondió antes que Harry-Pues son sus padres querida, ¿No sabías que mi Harry es un Potter?-Hermione se tapo la boca y miro a Harry, que agacho la cabeza-¿E-eres de la familia Potter?_

_-Yo…quería decírtelo pero…no me armaba de valor-Hermione empezó a ver como Ginny se acercaba a Harry se colgaba de su brazo-Harry, que desconsiderado de tu parte, Hermione merece saber quién eres cariño…disculpa a mi novio, a veces es muy distraído-Ron se levanto y alejo a Ginny de Harry-¿Novio? ¿De qué habla Ginny, Harry?-Harry se paro frente a ella-Yo…Hermione, por favor perdóname…yo regrese de Londres para decirles a mis padres que…que yo…_

_-Harry y yo nos vamos a casar-Hermione miro a Harry y luego a Ginny-¿Qué?_

_-Yo…perdón, lo siento tanto Hermione yo nunca quise lastimarte…todo se me fue de las manos y…-Hermione lo abofeteo y luego se acerco a Ron y Luna-¿U-ustedes lo sabían?... ¡¿Ustedes lo sabía?!_

_-Si…Ron y yo lo sabíamos desde que se comprometieron_

_-¿¡Y porque no me dijeron nada!? ¿¡Porque no hicieron algo!?_

_-Fue mi culpa…yo les pedí que no mencionaran nada-Harry estaba afligido y Hermione comenzó a sollozar-¿¡Como te atreviste a hacerme esto!? ¡¿Acaso era tu forma de terminar de humillarme a mí y a mi madre?!_

_-No Hermione, no claro que no yo…dios no quería hacerte pasar por esto…perdóname cariño, te pido que me…-pero Hermione se soltó de los brazos de Harry-¡Vete! ¡Lárgate!-Hermione le pego en el pecho-¡Sal de mi vida!_

_-No me pidas eso…por favor Hermione-Harry la abrazo, pero la castaña se alejaba de él-¡Vete de mi casa! ¿¡Qué más quieres!? ¿¡Que quieres de mí!? ¡Ya me has humillado!... ¡Vete!-Hermione tomo la estrella que Harry le regalo y se la lanzo-¡Váyanse! ¡Todos!-Ginny salio muy contenta, seguida de Ron y Luna, peor Harry se negaba a moverse-Que bajo cayeron, los dos_

_-Anna, te juro que nosotros no…-pero los 3 fijaron su vista en Hermione que tiraba todos los adornos de la casa y se los lanzaba a Harry o los aventaba al fuego-¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz!-pero Harry trataba de sujetarla-Amor, por favor…no hagas esto-pero la castaña estaba desesperada que solo hacia lo que podía pensar-Vete, déjame…por favor-Hermione se sentó junto al árbol a llorar-Cariño…princesa, por favor-peor Harry solo recibió un manotazo-Deja a mi hija…lárguense todos, ya lograron lo que quería… ¡Fuera!-Lily salio con sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas, James tomo a Harry de la mano y lo saco de la casa-Papá…_

_-Oh, mi bebé-Lily lo abrazo y le dio un beso en su mejilla-Lo siento tanto_

_-No te preocupes hijo…mañana podrás hablar con ella-Harry miro la ventana, por donde el árbol que él y Hermione escogieron y adornaron salía con un poco de magia, para incinerarse y dejar solo una esfera blanca adornada con moños rojos. Harry camino hasta ella y la guardo entre sus ropas, se asomo por la ventana y su corazón se quebró al ver a su princesa de cabellos castaños llorar en el regazo de su madre, mientras abrazaba los pocos restos de la estrella rota-Harry, vámonos-cuando Harry se alejo de la casa, dieron las 12 de la noche-Bueno al menos estamos juntos los que tenemos que estar-Ginny se acerco a Harry, pero el moreno le rehuyó-Olvídalo Ginny, tú en mi casa no eres bienvenida_

_-¿Qué?...pe-pero Harry tu y yo…_

_-Olvídalo Ginny, no me voy a casar contigo-Harry se acerco a ella y le quito la cadena que le dio en vez del anillo de su madre-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Ron dile algo!_

_-Yo no puedo hacer nada, es su decisión-Luna abrazo a Ron, sabiendo lo difícil que era para él negarle algo a su hermana-Lo siento Ginny, peor no te amo lo suficiente como para casarme contigo-Harry se acerco a la fuente, donde por primera vez toco los labios de la castaña…esa era su peor navidad…_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-Harry, pon atención-Harry volvió a la realidad al ver a Andrew tronarle los dedos-Tengo que irme

-No…Andrew yo tengo que decirte algo importante-Harry vio a su familia y se armo de valor para contarle toda la verdad: que él era su hijo…

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y Hermione seguía en el taller, arreglando unos últimos vestidos de novia, que se entregarían mañana. Se quedo observando uno en especial: un blanco mármol, con el corset hasta la sisa de los brazos, con piedras formando una rosa y el tallo bajando hasta la falda, donde los holanes en diagonal le daban la forma de una falda ancha, pero en realidad era delgada, de cola con metro y medio de longitud: su vestido soñado-Cuando menso te des cuenta, usaras este vestido-Minerva se acerco a ella con una frazada-Es tarde, ve a casa

-Sabes que odio la navidad…si no fuera por Andrew mi casa estaría sin decoraciones

-Cuando él era pequeño no hacías navidad

-Fue hasta que cumplió los 6 años cuando hice la cena de navidad-Minerva la tomo de la mano-Eres peor que un Grinch, estas temporadas te cargas un humor

-Ya no sigas-Hermione rechazo el gesto de Minerva y tomo sus cosas-Me voy, ya que mi presencia te estorba aquí-Hermione salio dando un portazo y comenzó a caminar por las calles del pueblo, gruñendo al ver las casas con sus luces y sus árboles-Estúpida fiesta-Llego a su casa y prendió la luz: se sorprendió al ver la casa llena de luces y con árbol de navidad, adornado con esferas, muñecos de fieltro y demás…ella solo ponía unas figuritas en la mesa-¡Andrew! ¡Sabes que no debes hacer esto!-Hermione empezó a tirar todo en una bolsa negra-Mamá, no lo hagas

-Andrew, te dije que la condición para hacer cena era que no adornaras la casa-el niño se acerco a ella con pasos temblorosos-Pe-pero la casa se ve más bonita y Santa pasara primero

-Santa no va a venir este año-Hermione volteo la cara para no ver la decepción en los ojos de su hijo-¡El vendrá! ¡Siempre viene!

-Pues este año no Andrew…vete a poner le pijama y duérmete

-¿Y la cena?

-¡No habrá cena entiéndelo! ¡Ni este año ni el que sigue! ¡Se acabo la navidad en esta casa!-Hermione vio como su hijo empezaba a llorar y se mordí la lengua-Andrew yo…

-¡Eres un Grinch! ¡Siempre estas amargada! ¡Ya no te quiero!-Andrew subió corriendo y Hermione se sentó en el suelo, frente al árbol. Junto sus rodillas a su pecho y dejo descansar su cabeza entre ellas. Después de un rato, se levanto y miro su casa: las pocas luces que quedaron colgando de la chimenea parpadeaban-Lo siento hijo-Hermione salio a la calle sin nada de abrigos, a pesar del frío espeluznante que había. Camino hasta llegar a la juguetería del pueblo, que seguía abierta. De la bolsa trasera de su pantalón saco su monedero, donde había poco dinero, pero lo suficiente para comprarle ese oso de peluche uniformado de santa que a su hijo tanto le gusto…

_-¿Para qué guardas el dinero? A este paso te quitaran la casa_

_-No seas molesta Minerva…estoy ahorrando, quiero mandar a Andrew con mi madre, aquí no le doy lo que merece-Hermione guardo su cartera y Minerva se arrepintió de opinar la ver las lagrimas en los ojos de la castaña_

-Sera para otro año-Hermione entro y pidió el oso. Cuando lo tuvo, camino a casa, deteniéndose en la fuente. Se sentó un rato y por primera vez en años, derramo unas finas lagrimas, miro las estrellas y empezó a jugar con ellas en su imaginación. Cuando escucho la primera campanada, corrió a su casa. Se tropezó unas veces, pero llego-Que frío-con sus llaves abrió la puerta, peor las dejo caer al ver en su casa a todos los Potter con su hijo, cenando una rica comida, viendo por primera vez a su hijo sonreír de esa manera, como todos lo llenaban de besos y abrazos y como Harry, su padre lo cargaba y le enseñaba todos los juguetes que le llevaron. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron, esperando que solo fuera un sueño, peor al abrirlos, se dio cuenta que Lily la miraba, Hermione miro el oso que le trajo a su hijo y se sintió patética y tonta, así que lo dejo caer y salio corriendo-¡Hermione!-todos miraron a Lily, que sujeto el osito y Andrew miro por la ventana, correr a su madre haci ale bosque-¿Era para mí?-Andrew sujetó el osito y lo abrazo-Tengo que ir por mamá

-No Andrew, deja que valla Harry-el moreno salió corriendo detrás de la castaña. Se interno en el bosque, encontrándola escondida entre las raíces de un árbol grueso-Hermione…Hermione-pero la castaña se alejo-¡¿Qué hacías con Andrew?!

-Yo…-peor Hermione comenzó a sollozar-¡Me lo quieres quitar!

-No, no quiero eso, solo quiero ser parte de la vida de mi hijo-Hermione se abrazo fuertemente-No me lo quites

-No lo quiero hacer, no lo hare…Hermione quiero ayudarte, Andrew está muy solo tú lo descuidaste mucho este año

-¡No es verdad! ¡Jamás eh estado lejos de mi hijo!

-¡Estas todo el día afuera de la casa!

-¡Estoy trabajando! ¡Yo no tengo todo a la mano Harry! ¡Yo lucho por conseguirle un pedazo de pan a mi hijo!

-¡Yo podría ayudarte! ¡Debiste decirme cuando te enteraste!-Harry estaba empezando a enojarse, junto con Hermione-¡Deberías hacer más caso a Andrew!

-¡No puedo con tantas cosas Harry! ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de todo lo que paso después de que te dejara!... ¡Nos quitaron la casa! ¡Mi padre la había dejado hipotecada y nos sabíamos! ¡Estuve en la calle con mi bebé en el vientre! ¡Mi madre se largo y me dejo sola!... ¡Luche contra todos por mi bebé! ¡Yo sola!-Hermione se quito su playera y le dio la espalda a Harry, enseñándole unas cicatrices en diagonal que recorrían toda su espalda-¡Me han golpeado, me han gritado, me han hecho de todo con tal de mantener con vida a mi hijo! ¡Personas como yo no nacemos en una cuna de oro!...quisiera estar con Andrew todo el día, jugar con él y aprender cosas de él, pero si lo hago la casa me la quitan, me quita mi trabajo y lo peor: me quitarían a Andrew…-Hermione cayó al suelo llorando y Harry comprendido porque le odio de Hermione a la vida: nadie se digno a darle la mano cuando esperaba a Andrew-El es lo más importante que tengo, es mi vida…todo lo que importa es él y yo…no soportaría perderlo Harry, no…-Harry la alzo y la abrazo, la cubrió con sus brazos y lloro con ella.

Cuando Hermione se tranquilizo un poco, Harry le dio su abrigo y Hermione solo tenía su cabeza gacha-Siento tanto el…

-Calma…nosotros tuvimos la culpa, no pensábamos que estabas aterrada con toda esta presión…lo lamento, no pensé que te las vieras tan negras-Hermione se encogió de hombros-Yo lo escogí y no me arrepiento, pero eso no me quita el miedo-Harry la cargo y empezó a caminar-Gracias Harry

-¿Por?

-Le diste la felicidad a Andrew…no soy buena madre ¿verdad?...deberías alejarlo de mí, soy un Grinch

-Es mi culpa…yo pensé que lo tenía controlado y no respete tu confianza

-Pero no debía desquitarme con todos…lastime tanto a Andrew…me odia ¿verdad?-Hermione recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry-No llores amor, Andrew quiere tenerte en su vida, como a mí-Hermione vi como en el porche de su casa, su hijo miraba a todos lados con el peluche en sus brazos-Se nota que soy patética ¿no?-cuando estuvieron frente a la casa, Harry bajo a Hermione, que miro a su hijo temblando de nervios-¡Mami!-Andrew la abrazo y comenzó a llorar-¡Perdón mami! ¡Yo no quería decirte eso! ¡Estaba enojado!-Harry pensó que Hermione comenzaría a llorar, pero ella lo abrazo y beso su cabeza, reteniendo siempre las lagrimas-No bebé, yo lo siento tanto…no debí reprimirte de la navidad solo porque a mí no me gusta-Andrew se seco sus lagrimas y beso a Hermione en la mejilla-Te amo maní, solo quiero que este conmigo todas las noches y todos los días

-Mi a mor yo…-pero Harry le puso una mano en el hombro-Hermione, ya no te preocupes por eso, solo dedícate a nuestro hijo-Hermione le sonrió y beso a Andrew -¿Me perdonas?

-Si tú me perdonas-Hermione junto su nariz con la de él-Toda la vida-Andrew sonrió y junto con Hermione y Harry entro a la casa-¡Santa si existe tío Alex!

-Enano ya te dije que no-Andrew le saco la lengua-Claro que si…yo le pedí a Santa que mi madre dejara de ser el Grinch de ojos ámbar-todos se rieron al ver a la castaña sonrojada-Andrew deja a mamá en paz-Harry lo cargo y lo llevo a la chimenea-Ten…yo…feliz navidad-Harry le dio a Hermione una caja blanca con listón verde circular-¿Para mí?...yo…

-Ábrelo tonta-Hermione le saco la lengua y abrió la caja-¡Un gatito!-Hermione tomo el gato color canela y dejo caer la caja-¡Cuidado!-todos sujetaron la caja-¿Qué hice?-Hermione abrazo al gatito-Hay otra caja adentro Hermione-Lizet se la dio: una caja en forma de cubo de terciopelo roja, algo desgastada-Se ve asi porque espero 10 años para que la abrieras-Harry se la dio con la manos temblorosas-Harry, ¿tienes frío?-Hermione dejo al gato y la caja para coger las manos de Harry y frotarlas-No peor abre la cajita ¿quieres?-Harry se escuchaba algo enojado y nervioso-Bien bien, no comas ansias-con lentitud Hermione abrió la caja-Que lenta eres-Jonathan se la quito y la abrió de golpe, revelando una fina sortija de plata, con un ámbar en el centro, además de unas marcas onduladas alrededor del anillo-¿Qué…es…?-Hermione lo tomo con las manos y miro a Harry con los ojos bañados en lagrimas-Mira, mi hermano esta en colapso asi que lo hare yo: ¿Hermione Granger quieres casarte con mi tonto hermano mayor? Di que si o lo matas de un infarto-Lizet piso a Jonathan y lo jalo a la cocina, junto con los demás-Harry…esto…

-Te lo iba a pedir en la cena con tu madre pero…Hermione, cuando te conocí supe que Ginny debía salir de mi vida, pero temí por Ron y por los padres de él: ellos me recibieron y me trataron como uno más de su familia, asi que no sabía qué hacer, pero cuando te hice el amor la primera vez, supe que debía decirles a todos que te amaba con locura…pero el decirte quien era, me aterraba y…-Hermione tomo su cara y estampo sus labios con él, mientras sujetaba la caja del anillo con las manos de Harry y las de ella-Ya no digas nada Harry…yo no debí ponerme en esa actitud de…

-Estabas en todo tu derecho…Merlín, mi amor no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho-Hermione lo volvió a besar, mientras Harry tomaba el anillo con sus dedos y estiraba la mano de Hermione-Todas las noches Harry, no había noche en que no deseara volver a tus brazos para que me ayudaras con el temor de perder a Andrew-Hermione sollozo junto con una risa al ver como Harry se arrodillaba y ponía el anillo en su dedo medio, para después besar el dorso de su mano-Te amo pequeña

-Y yo a ti Harry…te amo Harry Potter-Hermione se agacho a su altura y lo volvió a besar-¡Si, si si!-Lilly y Andrew daban brinquitos la rededor de ellos-¡Va haber boda, va haber boda!-ambos cantaban bajo las risas de todos-Bueno, al menos dejaras de ser un Grinch mami-Hermione tomo a Andrew con las manos y lo cargo-Eres un grosero Andrew…mañana no saldrás con Jazmín-Andrew dejo de sonreír-¡Pe-pero si no voy Malfoy me la va a quitar!-todos los hombres retuvieron el aire, salvo Lily y Lizet que comenzaron a reír-Lastima cariño…además Jazmín siempre se queja de tus bromas pesada

-¡Pero no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Jazmín es mi amiga no la de él!

-Hermione, no puedes hacer que mi nieto pierda contra Malfoy… ¡Seria humillante para el apellido!-pero Hermione les saco la lengua a todos-Yo lo llamo karma

-¡Es injusto!-Andrew salto al suelo-¡Mañana iré a ver a Jazmín!

-No iras

-¡Si iré!... ¡Si no voy Scorpius se quedara a jugar con ella y Jazmín lo va a preferí a él!

-¡No podemos permitir eso!-Alex alzo el puño a la altura de su barbilla-Mañana dejaras humillado a ese Malfoy!-Andrew miro con ojos brillantes a su abuelo-Oh, es una rivalidad muy tonta-Andrew señalo a su madre-¡Tú querías casarte co Draco!

-¡¿Qué?!-Hermione se rio al ver las protestas de Harry y toda su nueva familia…tal vez la navidad no eran tan ala después de todo, solo hacía falta ver más allá de ese Grinch que todos tenemos.


End file.
